This invention relates to versatile wall construction members utilized in building construction to form an interior movable wall member of a material such as a gypsum board or wall paneling. More particularly, this invention relates to demountable walls i.e., walls which may readily be assembled and disassembled to permit the rearrangement or reconstruction of a room or to permit a wall to be salvaged for reuse in other locations.
A common structure for demountably securing a wall member utilizes a member having slots of a particular configuration thereon, which is adapted to receive a stud from a companion member. Structures of this type are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,666.
Another structure utilizes clips wherein the clips are engaged in a slot or companion channel to form a wall member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,205 is typical of these prior art snap fit securing structures.
The instant invention improves on the prior art structures in that it provides for easy-to-manufacture generally T-shaped integrally formed runners which by a plurality of spaced interconnecting clips allow wall members to be readily assembled by sliding the runners either horizontally or vertically and readily disassembled by sliding the runners vertically.